My kind's on Google?
by Cullen5
Summary: The title has nothing at all to do with the story. I just picked a random line from it. But anyways, typical Twilight story. With a few twists.
1. Bloodlust

**STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Sharp teeth. Fire, crimson eyes. One word. Bloodlust. A group of them surrounded me. I looked around. I was trapped. And scared. So scared. I turned around to try and atleast run. But a guy stepped in front of me. He put his hand around my throat. I whimpered as he leaned closer to my throat and whispered, Mine, forever. And then he bared his teeth, as if he was going to sank them into my awaiting, smooth skin..._

Reviews? I'm new. It'll get better. I promise. Give it a chance :)


	2. Restless Nights

Darkness surrounded me. Beads of sweat stuck to me everywhere. Making my clothes feel sticky against me. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. The fourth time this week. Ever since coming to Forks, Washington a week and a half ago, I've had nothing but these awful nightmares. And they were all the same. Or rather, it was the same. The same dream, over and over again. A group of.. vampires? I couldn't quite tell. But from the sharp teeth and crimson eyes, that's what it all concluded to. I threw back the covers and tiptoed quietly to the bathroom. Charlie's room was right next door and I didn't want to wake him. Splashing water on my face and glancing in the mirror, I noticed my face giving away my restless nights. Could Charlie tell too? Dark rings under my eyes. A terrified look on my face. I hadn't really took notice of these things before. Splashing water on my face once more, I dried my hands and went back to my room. I felt too awake to get any sleep now, so I turned my laptop on and waited for it to load. As it being nearly a new laptop, it didn't take long for it to start up. I clicked on the internet explorer icon and then typed in when the homepage came up. I wanted to find out anything I could about the nightmares I've been having. Anything about vampires. Hearing my own thoughts, I laughed silently to myself. Vampires? How silly. Vampires weren't real. It was just all in my head, literally. Still, a slight edge of curiousity nagged at me until I finally typed in "Vampire and known vampire facts" into the search engine. What shocked me was the number of webpages and sites that came up. I clicked on the second one I read. It was rather.. useful. I read all about the telltale signs of vampires, how they live, how they act, their preferred meal types, and all the other good things. I chuckled to myself again, and closed the page. What was I doing, looking for vampires online? How 3 years old of me. I closed my laptop shut, not bothering to shut it down. It automatically shuts down once it's closed. I threw myself on my bed. It felt sticky, too. Pushing away thoughts of vampires and everything else, I finally fell back asleep.

The next morning was Monday. And my first day of school. A new school. I wasn't the most socialable thing out there, so I was slightly nervous. Okay, I'm lying to myself. I'm quite nervous. I woke up early enough to get my shower, at least try and do something with my hair, and eat. After completing my to-do list, I had about 20 minutes to spare to get to school. Charlie, my dad, was already starting his morning off right. I found him reclining in his favorite chair watching the morning cartoons. Pft, how I wished I could do that. "Bells, honey, are you okay? You look kinda.. ragged." I put on one of the fakest smiles I would ever put on in my life. "Everything's fine dad. Just a bit nervous." He snorted. "A bit? You look like hell. Did you sleep good last night?" I gave in and sat down next to him. "No, not really. I had this awful nightmare. I don't know why, but I've been having it for the past week or so." "Why didn't you say anything?" I glanced at the clock and back at my father. "Listen dad, can we talk later? I gotta go. See you." I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door before he could say anything else. I got into my busted up, red, chevy pick-up truck. I drove it to here from Phoenix. It's been faithful thus far, so I couldn't complain. I slowly backed out of the driveway and took off for school. This felt like it was going to be a long day.


End file.
